Together or Apart?
by hugsmaketheworldgoround
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.Years later they find each other. The volturi capture the Cullens and Bella has to save them. But how? Will they ever be together as a family again? Better than it sounds! My first fanfic so please try it!
1. first sight

**Hey this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. I'm trying as hard as i can so tell me if you like it. Thanks! Love you all xxx =)**

**TOGETHER OR APART?**

**Bpov**

Oh my god! What the hell? Did I just see...? Is that? No! It can't be! Not here walking into a class. Edward?!? It really can't be. Last time I saw him was about 137 years ago I was 17 and human....

"'_I'm leaving. I can't stay with you."_

"_But Edward please I need you. I can't live without you! Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm not. I can't and I won't stay here not with you."_

"_But why I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_No not any more. You aren't enough for me I need more. Your to different, to human. I can't do it any more I am a vampire I'm not human. You're better of without me."_

That had been the last time I'd seen him. He'd left me in the woods alone. I remember in my blurry human memories being found and carried home.

I was alone for so long.

Everyone left me alone.

Even Charlie avoided me as much as he could.

Then Laurent found me. I don't know how, but he did. He said it was for Victoria. That was the reason he was going to kill me. A mate for a mate. Obviously no one told them Edward had left me. I remember first he bit me then he was going to finish me of for good when a huge wolf jumped into I remember hearing a screeching metallic rip then a bloodcurdling scream. After that the pain just took over.

Three days later I woke up. Alone. I knew exactly what happened to me. I got on with it. I picked up my pieces as best as I could. Moved away from forks, become a vegetarian vampire, never ever tasted human blood... Never able to move on from him.

Ok so that was all years ago. So what was he doing in this crummy little school in the edge of Montana? Well ok stupid question. He was going to school, same as me. But why here? I really never thought I would have to see him again. I mean what are the odds he would be here, now, in this school, even in this fucking century!

My mind carried on in this kind of way for my entire Spanish lesson. Going round and round in tighter and tighter circles.

Remembering everything that had happened between us.

Everything before he left.

Everything we said to each other.

The end after he left.

When I broke.

Beyond repair.

When I was a new born.

Freakishly grown up.

In control of myself.

My new vampire powers.

When I discovered my shield for the first time.

Found out I was strong.

All the places I'd been in the world.

The places I'd seen.

Everything I'd done.

Without him.

He hadn't seen me, not yet. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. How he'll react to me. Wait what if his family's there? What will I do? Alice, Esme, Emmet ,Jasper, Carlisle even Rosalie! I missed them all. Painfully. Almost unbearably. But it was nothing to how I felt about Edward...

Small problem there though.

He doesn't like me.

He left.

I wasn't enough.

He was bored of me.

What would I be to him now?

Beautiful, immortal, head over heels in love with him.

Ha! I'm a nightmare!

A nightmare.

A real living, breathing, nightmare!

Great.

Less than a minute later the bell rang and I realised I hadn't moved in almost an entire hour. Shit! Not good for my human appearance. Ah well no one seemed to have noticed. The guys seemed to have given up on me now. I never show any intrest. The girls never go near me. I am considered a freak. I like it like that.

Oh no.

Lunch now.

They'll definitely be there.

Ah well time to face the music I guess...

**Ok i really want to know what you think. Go on even if you think it's rubish constructive critisism is nice to and helpful. **

**Press the green button... PLEASE!!!!!!!! =)**


	2. meeting

**Hey i hope you like the chapter! It took me a while and i hope it's good! Pease review!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer - i do own my chocolate chip cookies but i don't own twilight *sobs***

**Bpov**

I walked slowly into the cafeteria. If my heart was still beating it would have been thumping so loud the whole school would have heard it.

I got in line to get my food. (Not that I would be eating anything.)

I was relived to see that the Cullens weren't there yet. I went and sat at my usual place in the corner. My head bent not looking at anyone in the room.

Then it hit me.

The scents so strong it was overpowering. I had never smelt them with my vampire nose but I could still tell who was who. They were all here Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward.

About two seconds later I heard them walk through the door into the cafeteria. They were all on edge. Knowing there was another vampire in the room.

They must have picked up my sent earlier. I'd been going to the school for several months so it was all over the site.

They all quickly looked round the room I could hear them speaking to each other...

"Do you see her? It's a female sat over there in the corner." Jasper murmured much to quiet and fast for human ears to hear him but not for me.

"Yes" Alice replied "she seems familiar but I'm not sure how."

I made myself stay in control, I tried not to look up.

I couldn't help myself. I peered up under my lashes, peeping through the soft brown curtain of my hair.

They were all shooting curious glances at me as they went to get their food.

When they sat down they carried on looking but not a lot. Not concentrating much on me.

Apart from Edward.

He just gazed at my still form. Ignoring his family.

Looking at me as if he knew who I was but didn't want to believe it.

I sighed quietly to myself. Wishing there was someway I wouldn't have to be there. Sure I was lonely all by myself. The only proper company I ever got was when I came across some nomads who were just passing through were I was. Apart from that I'd been alone for decades.

But even though I wished I could just go up and join my old family I knew I couldn't do it.

I couldn't bear being near him, being so in love with him, when he didn't feel the same. It would kill me trying to hide how strongly I feel for him. I don't care that he left me. I still want to be with him.

When the bell finally rang for next lesson I stood up. I didn't look at them. I heard Edward gasp as I moved into view for the first time.

Great!

The others were probably asking him what was wrong by now. It was just great.

I'm not sure I want them to know it was me. But now the only one I'm most unsure about seeing again is the first to recognise me. Great!

I peered at them from the corner of my eye. The Cullens are all looking from me to Edward with confused expressions on their faces.

Edward staring transfixed at me, frozen on the spot.

I looked at him with a worried expression. People were starting to stare. He still hadn't moved. I started to get worried. Ok I Know he doesn't want me but does he have to look at me with that much horror in his expression.

Wait is he horrified. Right now he just looks shocked. Maybe he does still love me. Maybe he realised his mistake and came back but was to late and I had already left with my new life.

No!

Stop!

I can't think like this. It isn't fair on me. He left because he didn't want me. I winced at that thought and stepped back into reality even though that happened in a few seconds.

Edward's been stock still for just over a minute now. Emmet was pushing him trying to make him move. That was when I moved I ran out of the cafeteria (at human pace) I couldn't stand there anymore.

I didn't want to go to my next lesson.

As soon as I was out of sight from the humans I broke into a run, speeding into the woods surrounding the school. I heard the noise of a pursuit behind me but I didn't stop. I could tell it was just one person and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Suddenly I stopped. The rushing wind and green blur of plants stopped.

The figure blew past me then realising I wasn't there he turned.

"Bella" Edward breathed in a smile. Then his expression changed to confusion. "How..? I mean why..? When..? What..?," he spluttered very.

I took a deep breath, "well it was only a few months after you left. Laurent came and he attacked me he said it was for Victoria. Then this huge wolf rescued me and I have no idea what happened after that until I woke up and of course I knew what had happened I just became a veggie vamp **(doesn't that sound so better than vegetarian vampire!!) **and I've been going to lots of different schools and colleges ever since." I told him the story in a huge rush fast even for vampire speed.

I still wasn't sure why he was looking at me like his world had just exploded into fireworks.

Didn't he hate me?

Then I saw a frown start to take over his features. His face became a dangerous storm and I took a small step back. He didn't seem to notice. He turned his back on me his fists clenched by his sides.

"Are you saying," he began in his velvet voice deathly quiet, "that Victoria," he spat her name, "sent Laurent to kill you because I killed James?"

"Yes" I answered softly but then more strongly, "why do you care?"

He turned and looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes I felt sorry for him.

"Why wouldn't I care?" he said it in a whisper of pain, his eyes closing forehead creased in a frown.

"Because you left" I exploded at him. Not because I was angry, I just wanted to understand, I needed to understand! "You left. You shouldn't care anymore! You said I wasn't enough. I was too human. I wasn't enough for you. Why are you acting like it's fantastic I'm here? Why are you doing it to me when I know you don't love me!" my voice cracked at the end and I broke down and tearless sobs racked through my body.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms round me and I gasped when I realised he was holding me close to him.

He lent down and whispered furiously in my ear, "I never stopped loving you! I felt I was taking over your life. I could see it happening, I didn't like it. It wasn't right for me to do that to you, to take away your humanity. That normality you get when you're human. You have no idea how much I regret it. I know it didn't work! I broke when I left you. I never healed. I ripped us apart for nothing. I ripped my family apart. I left them for years I felt to miserable to be around anyone. I thought I wasn't worth anything as I'd hurt so many people in such a short time. I made them all leave. I truly thought it was for the best! I couldn't bear the pain of losing you. I didn't last long. I went back for you less than a year later I knew I wasn't going to be able to do it any longer. But you weren't there I searched for so long then when I went back to forks I found your gravestone. I thought I had lost you and it was my fault. I thought I was going to go mad! My family made me come back but I haven't been the same since. I've been empty, cold I felt like when I left you I left my inside as well. I'm sorry so sorry. I love you!"

I pulled back from his arms when he had finished. I looked at his face. He was staring at me with fire and passion burning strongly in his golden eyes. I pulled back a little more from him and tried to get my head together so I could speak but as I did it I saw some of the fire fade from his eyes to be replaced by a pain that seeped into it's place.

I opened my mouth, "You... You love... You love me." It came out so softly if we didn't have vampire hearing he wouldn't heard me. Edward nodded at me. "You really do?" I asked. I needed to be sure I couldn't get hurt again like last time.

He nodded again nervously.

Suddenly I threw my arms round his neck and clung as tightly as I could to him breaking down into more sobs. I felt him hold me so tight I might break even if I was indestructible. I felt him shaking in my arms and knew he was sobbing to.

Eventually I pulled away but didn't let go of his hand. I couldn't.

We went and sat down under a tree, leaning our backs against the wood. We sat like that for hours. Talking and laughing. Finding out what we'd both been up to for the last century.

At some point we broke off the conversation and looked at the sky. It was pitch black, no stars shone through the thick blanket of woolly clouds that hung over us.

"Your family will be worried" I whispered to him softly.

"Alice can tell them where I am", he replied "I really don't want to go." He smiled at me softly.

I sighed. I couldn't believe it my daydreams and fantasies from the last century had actually come true and my angel really wanted to keep me and never let me go.

Hours later when the sky got lighter and lighter I got up.

"I need to go." I told him sadly.

His face fell and he sighed, "I know but I wish you didn't."

"Go home get changed and I'll see you at school." I told him gently.

Edward didn't reply but he pulled me to him and kissed me softly, crushing my lips. We pulled apart and I ran home to get ready for another day of school.

I couldn't help laughing at that.

After all that had happened in the last few hours I still had to go to school. It was like being taken of the highest clouds and being put at the bottom of the deepest pit, but I didn't mind nothing was going to ruin my mood.

I had the love of my life back!

Edward!

Now though I had to face his family...

**So what did you think? Am i wasting my time should i just give up? Do you like it? **

**You know what to do!!**

**Press the green button!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	3. family

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update but i've been really busy. We just got a new dog and i went on holiday with all my mates to amsterdam! It was soo fun. Anyway hope you like the chapter. xxxx**

**Disclaimer - i might own the awsome eminem album Relapse but i don't own twilight *go into a corner and rock backwards and forwards***

**:)**

I walked into school next day, the first thing I saw was Edward. He was leaning against the school wall waiting for me. I walked up to him smiling. He greeted me with a soft kiss and pulled me towards the building.

As I walked round the corner I was hit by something so hard it made me stagger backwards. I looked down and saw a small black haired pixie, her arms tight round me. I hugged her back just as tightly.

When Alice pulled away from me before anyone else got to me she glared.

Pure hatred spilled out of her golden eyes when she looked at me. She was truley terrifying.

My smile faltered.

"Alice?" I asked, unsure, her murderous glare still boaring into me.

"Bella" she half hissed at me "what the hell are you wearing?"

At that I started laughing. "Sorry I guess my sense of style didn't change when I did" I laughed relieved.

"Evidently!" she growled, still mad but then burst out laughing as well.

"Bella!" Emmet bellowed. He grabbed me into a bone crushing bear hug lifting me of my feet.

"Hi Emmet" I managed to gasp out. He chuckled as he set me back down on my feet.

Next Jasper came forward and hugged me a little more gently than Emmet had but still quite hard.

"It's great to see you Bella!" Jasper said.

Happiness was rolling of him in huge waves making everyone in a 10 meter radius of us all walk away grinning like compleate idiots.

Rosalie came up to me. "Hi Bella" she murmured shyly. I held out my arms to her and she hugged me gently.

"I really did miss you" she whispered in my ear and we pulled away both smiling.

Suddenly the bell went for first lesson.

Everyone looked disappointed, they would have to wait for dinner before they could start to interrogate me.

I didn't mind at all really.

I hate talking about myself.

We all split up and went to our different classes.

Later at dinner we all sat on the table they'd sat at yesterday.

"So Bella..." Emmet began.

"Spill!" Alice almost yelled in her enthusiasm.

"There's really not a lot to talk about......" I told them pretty much everything I'd been up to since I had last saw them. I only skipped out the parts about missing Edward so much. When I got to the part about Laurent and Victoria all the Cullens tensed up and their expressions became terrifying.

The real monsters they were all showed through their facade in that moment, they really looked like vampires.

Even Edward, who had already heard the story once, became angry. I quickly skipped over it to happier parts of the story.

At the end of the day Alice grabbed my, she started dragging me over towards their car.

"Alice what are you doing?" I protested, confused, "my truck is over their" I told her, pointing with my free arm.

"I know" she replied "but Carlisle and Esme have been waiting all day to see you!"

"Oh" was all I replied as she manhandled me into Edwards silver Volvo.

For such s small person she really was a force to be reckoned with!

Edward had had an upgrade from his old car, this one fit in more with what people drove now, but it was still silver and it was still a Volvo.

As we drove I began to get nervous.

What if they didn't like me any more?

What if they'd changed?

Rosalie had, she liked me now.

What if one of them had changed to?

What if they'd changed so they hated me now?

When we got to the house and walked in all my questions were answered.

As we got through the hall i saw Carlisle and Esme. They were stood next to each other waiting impatiently. As soon as she saw me Esme grabbed me into a choking hug and started dry sobbing. Mumbling over and over about how it was so good to see me and we were all a family again.

When she finally let me go Carlisle hugged me he whispered in my ear "it's good to have you back Bella."

We went into the living room, I was made to tell my story all over again. This time though it was just for Carlisle and Esme and everyone was much calmer. When it was over Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"Do you live on your own now then" he asked me. He sounded very serious.

"Yes" I replied "I just have a small apartment on the edge of town" As i thought about it i realised it was nothing at all compared to their huge mansion like home here in the mountains surrounded by lush trees.

"Well" Carlisle said pulling me out of my thoughts "how about", he looked round at his family, "would you like to live here with us?"

As he said that there were gasps from the others and squeals came from Alice and Rose. I just gaped.

"Pardon" I gasped at him, unable to really believe what he had just said.

Carlisle smiled, amused at me, "I said" his smile grew even more "would you like to move in here and live with us?"

I gasped, gaped and froze. Everyone was looking me, compleatly still, exited expressions on their faces.

"Yes!" I squealed and jumped at him hugging him hard.

Everyone came to life and joined in a huge family hug. We were all ecstatic!

Later in the evening we were still sat in the living room on the soft leather sofas. I was just sat there grinning like an idiot at everyone, the biggest smile plastered on my face, spreading from ear to ear. Everyone was just talking and laughing with each other. Edward had his arms round me holding me tight round my waist, I was sat on his knee, I felt so happy.

I felt more whole than I had in a long time.

It was just like it used to be.

I was home at last.

**I know it's short but there's going to be more about when she actually moves in in the next chappie. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I really want to know what you think!**

**Constructive critisim is always welcome.**

**You know what to do...Press the big green button!!**

**You know you want to!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. new home

**ok everyone you won't be hearing from me for a while because i'm of to Tenerife!! Don't you just love summer! so while im of with my mum i can't update but i will update as soon as i get back. ****PROMISE!!! that'll be in about 2 weeks sorry! :P**

**hope you like this chappie. ****I'm not that happy with it but it needed writting and i swear it will all get better soon!**

**Ok yeah i also want to say ****i have a lot of traffic for this story but only 7 reviews!!!! and 3 of them are from one of my friends and i made her write them!**

**seriously guys! i love it that your reading it but REVIEW! **

**look it's not much to ask just press the button and review. Even if you hate it i still want to know!! 2 seconds of your time.. PLEASE!!!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have added the story to thier favourites and have alerts on it! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!!! ;)**

I stood there and looked at my apartment. It was completely empty now. We had spent the day completely clearing out all of my stuff. Now the only stuff left inside was the built in things. All of the furniture had been moved out and was apparently being put in one of the hundreds of houses the Cullens owned across the world, I didn't really care what happened to it but Esme wouldn't let me just chuck it out she said we could "find a home for it somewere around".

"You ready to go" Edward asked me as he slipped his arm round my waist pulling me back into the present. It happens to me a lot now I get distracted so easily.

I turned to him and sighed "Yes I think so."

"What's wrong?" he asked me worry clouding his golden eyes.

"Nothing I'm just getting used to everything I suppose." He nodded knowingly and smiled at me gently. I smiled back.

We walked out together and made our way to his car.

I really was only just getting used to it all.

I still couldn't believe it.

In a matter of days I had found my family, my soul mate and everything I had ever dreamed of when I was human. It felt like I was having the very best dream! The only thing that convinced me I wasn't dreaming was the fact vampires can't dream. For the first time in a long time I was happy about that, happy I could stay awake. I really didn't want to escape reality today. I was perfectly happy where I was.

When we got to the house I had a proper look at it all. My new home.

It really was beautiful. There were trees surrounding the house and there was a lake right in front of it. (Apparently Emmet had discovered swimming while I was "away" and had become obsessed.) There were a few building behind they'd made into a garage and separate place you could go to chill.

The actual house was built with a dark wood and had a few huge window walls. There were three floors, not including the basement. Emmet, Jasper and Edward had turned that into a games room. Inside Esme had decorated it all so it was all light and airy. The furniture was all very comfy not that any of us noticed. We didn't need it.

We went inside and up to his room. Our room. I was sharing it with him now. Edward opened the door for me and i walked in. My jaw dropped and I gasped.

The bedroom was beautiful.

It was huge. The walls were cream and brown, there was a huge double bed in the centre of the room. A huge music surround sound system was against one of the walls surrounded by shelves and shelves of hundreds of CDs it looked a little like his old room in Forks but this was so much nicer.

I turned to him an elated smile on my face.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

A minute later we pulled apart as Emmet yelled up the stairs, "Beelllaaa! Where are you? I need you NOW!"

I sighed before leaving Edward and going down to find Emmet.

"What do you want?" I yelled as I thundered down the stairs.

"Bella will you...."

**HAHA!! cliffhanger! What does Emmet want with Bella? You'll have to find out when im back!!!****Mwahaha i'm EVIL!!! **

**and hyper...doesn't everyone love chocolate brownie cake? I just pulled an allnighter!!! FUN! i am running on coke and chocolate! sugar! i slept for 15 mins so not reli ALL nighter but close enough. :)**

**soooooooo PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE VOICES TELL YOU TO PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**DO AS THEY TELL YOU...DO IT!!!**

**:)**

**(im not crazy..promise!) :D**


	5. suprise

**hey sorry about the wait i was on holiday and then when i got back i couldn't get the stuff out of my head and on the paper. Hope you like it! :)**

**disclaimer - i do own my cd player but i don't own twilight :'( *sobs***

"Emmet seriously what do you want?" I yelled as I thundered down the stairs and burst into the living room.

I stopped dead and gasped.

"Surprise" everyone yelled!

There they all were, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmet. Stood in a line under a huge banner that screamed "welcome home!"

I was just frozen to the spot trying to take it all in. The room looked amazing. It was like there had been some sort of Alice explosion. The walls, tables, doors and even parts of the ceiling were covered in pictures of us all, before they'd left, when we were together, when we were a family.

Me and Edward in the meadow, Emmet holding me by the ankles with me screaming at him to let me down, me on the floor after he'd dropped me, Edward yelling at Emmet for dropping me, Alice and me out shopping me looking like I would kill her if she dragged me in one more shop, Carlisle and Esme reading together in the sun, Edward at the piano, Rosalie getting a piggy back from Emmet and laughing, all of us at the old baseball field, squashed on the sofa, in the sunshine everyone sparkling like diamonds except me.

Hundreds of long forgotten human memories washed over me.

I felt overwhelmed and had a weird feeling in my throat. It was like I was choking. Everyone came forward and I was surrounded by them all hugging me and laughing. I realised that I was crying. Dry sobbing, smiling and laughing. I felt washed away by the sea of emotions.

"What... How...When?" was all I managed to get out when I tried to talk.

"When you were out at your place" Alice almost screamed at me, she was bouncing about she was so hyper.

"I helped, I helped!" Emmet yelled copying her and jumping to. Unlike Alice he wasn't doing it daintily in 5 inch heels; he was wearing doc martens and was thumping around like an oversize bunny.

The rest of us all started laughing at both of them. They looked so stupid jumping about, the tiny little pixie and the gigantic lumbering rabbit.

After a while they calmed down and we went round all the photos the ones I couldn't remember were explained to me and I realised there really was a lot I'd forgotten from my human life.

Suddenly Emmet jumped up from the couch Rose had forced him into when he wouldn't shut up and stop bouncing. He'd been sat there sulking and sighing really loudly for the past 10minutes.

"I think we should give Bella her prezzie now!" he exclaimed a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"We've told you before about thinking Emmet and what about a present?!?!?" I growled the last part menacingly at them all, my expression murderous and my arms folded defensively across my chest.

Everyone except Edward, Alice and Emmet took a step back. Edward was grinning at me, Alice was looking at me with a calculating expression and Emmet was hopping from one foot to the other obviously dying to get out of the room and show me.

"You really didn't change much did you" Alice said with a smile in her voice.

"You didn't think you'd get away with nothing on your welcome home party did you?" Edward asked incredulous and laughing.

Emmet was getting impatient now "come on Bella" he whined like a four year old "yell at us all later I wanna show it to you!"

I didn't stop glaring but I thought Emmet might break the floor boards if he didn't stop hopping soon so I relented "fine" I sighed dropping my arms in defeat.

"Great" Emmet yelled sweeping me up over his shoulder and running out of the room. I heard the laughter behind me and yelled,

"Emmet put me down!" I started struggling and fighting I knew he would be able to feel it with my vampire strength I could easily pick him up but he didn't let go. I realised he would put me down till we got to wherever he was taking me so I stopped fighting. Just to annoy me he went at a human pace so I had to stay up longer.

Everyone else was behind Emmet but as I was slung over his shoulder I was facing them.

"Help" I pleaded with them all but all I got was chuckles as they grinned up at me.

Finally we got to where we were going and Emmet let me down.

"Ok" I said grumpily pouting a little. "Why are we here? Couldn't you have just put it in the room where we were?"

Edward laughed softly from behind me "it wouldn't fit honey" he told me.

"Enough chat let's gooooo!" Emmet yelled at us all swinging his arms in the right direction and nearly taking Roses head of. She growled at him but he ignored her still bouncing about.

"Why is he so exited?" I asked Edward as we walked through a door into a huge room.

"He'll want to borrow it of you soon I think" Edward replied and that made me more confused than ever to what it might be.

"Close your eyes" Rosalie grinned at me stopping suddenly as we got to a corner. I did as I was told and then I felt Edward take my hand. He led me round and then I heard Carlisle tell me to open them again.

I gasped.

There in front of me was one of the nicest cars I had ever seen.

A black convertible.

I never really bothered about cars or anything like that but it was so pretty I felt myself fall in love with it instantly.

I blinked and gathered myself together and closed my mouth after realising it had been hanging open.

"When did you get that?" I asked in a mouse whisper.

"It was ordered about an hour after you said you'd move in and it came this morning." Jasper told me.

"We all knew you'd love it" Esme explained.

"I do" I breathed without thinking.

"It's way too much" I added quickly "but I do really love it. Thank you!"

"It's a Fiat 500" Edward told me as I walked toward the car. I reached out and put one finger on the paintwork I quickly pulled it away with a sharp intake of breath.

I heard them all laugh softly at me. Well everyone accept Emmet he almost collapsed he was laughing so hard at me.

"I really can't accept it" I mumbled.

"Nonsense" Carlisle said "you're a Cullen now and we all have fantastic cars!"

"And you can't be the exception just because you don't like us spending money on you!" Rosalie put in.

"And it's not like you don't like it" Jasper laughed.

I turned to them all with shining eyes. "Thank you!" I breathed.

"Do you want to go for a ride in it now?" Edward asked. All I could do was nod.

The others all disappeared back to the house and left us alone with the car. I got in the drivers side and Edward got in next to me. I moved my hand to the ignition and stopped realising.

I turned to him opening my mouth.

"Looking for this" he cut across me chuckling and dangling the key on a key ring with a small house charm on it. I snatched it from him and put it into the car. As the engine purred to life I giggled. He turned his head and looked at me with an amused expression. I pressed my foot on the accelerator and we were off.

"Why the house?" I asked him.

"What?" he said puzzled.

"On the key ring. Why a house?"

"Oh. It's because it's your new house present thing so Esme wanted your key ring to match I suppose." He told me

We drove in silence for a while just enjoying the new car and each others company. After some time I broke it.

"Have you ever noticed that new cars have a special smell?" I asked him.

"Only good ones" he answered and I gave him a quizzical look.

"I mean" he started "if it's a car you like from the beginning you'll probably notice the smell but if it's an awful car you bought just because you needed it, it won't be such a great smell."

I thought about that for a while.

"Yeah" I answered finally "I see what your getting at if it's going to be good you want to like all of it the feel, the way it looks and handles and the smell."

Suddenly I laughed. He turned his head to look at me. I stopped the car, I was laughing to hard to drive safely. I stopped in a lay by. We were half way up one of the mountains that surrounded the Cullen house and everything was bathed in moonlight.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

When I finally got my breath back I told him "it's our reunion, my first proper night as one of the family and we're talking about what cars smell like!" I burst into more giggles.

He smiled at me "I get your point" he said "it is a bit random" he started to laugh with me.

When we'd calmed down a bit I looked out to the valley below us. We had the roof down so the view was breathtaking. The sky was clear so we could see the huge moon and millions of stars in the black sky above us. I turned my head to the sky.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed softly.

I turned my head to face to Edward to find him looking right at me.

"You are" he whispered. I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and sweet, just right.

We stayed there for hours kissing and gazing at the stars.

**I got the star idea from when i went stargazing in Tenerife if you ever go you gotta do it it's amazing!**

**so hope you like it. I'll try and update more quick from now on!**

**Review Review even if you hate it!**

**press the big green button! :)**


	6. PLEASE TAKE OVER!

OK people if you hadn't noticed I really don't want to do this story anymore. Sorry but I completely lost interest in it so if anyone wants to take it over or anything you're really welcome just email me

Stay cute

love ya

xxxx


End file.
